femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenore Craven (The Raven)
Lenore Craven (Hazel Court) is the evil wife in the 1963 Roger Corman adaptation film of the Edgar Allan Poe poem, "The Raven". Lenore had faked her death two years earlier in order to run away with her husband's rival, Dr. Scarabus (Boris Karloff). Lenore's old husband, Dr. Erasmus Craven (Vincent Price) is visited by a magician named Dr. Adolphus Bedlo (Peter Lorre), who has been turned into a raven by the hand of Dr. Scarabus. After changing Bedlo back into his human form, he attempts to have Craven help him get revenge on the sorcerer, Scarabus. Craven is not interested, since he has retired from magic. However, once he learns that his wife is still alive and living in the castle of Scarabus, he decides to help out. Craven, Bedlo are joined by Craven's daughter, Estelle (Olive Sturgess) and Bedlo's son, Rexford (Jack Nicholson), and they arrive at the evil Scarabus' castle. While there, all of them are imprisoned, and Lenore reveals herself to Craven. He is confused to why she abandoned him, and ran off with his rival. She explains that she loved Scarabus, and he was more powerful than he was. She continues to taunt her husband throughout the film. Bedlo begs Scarabus to turn him back into a raven rather than torture him. Once he does, he apparently flees the dungeon by flying away. Craven is forced to choose between surrendering his magical secrets to Scarabus or watching his daughter be tortured, a prospect Lenore appears to be gleeful about. Bedlo secretly returns, frees Rexford, and together they aid Craven. Craven and Scarabus sit facing each other and engage in a magic duel as Lenore watches from the balcony above. At one point it appears that Craven has been speared to death, which causes the wicked Lenore to grin with pleasure, however it turns out he hadn't died after all. After a lengthy performance of attacks, counterattacks and insults, Scarabus sets the castle on fire, Craven defeats Scarabus. Lenore tries to reconcile with him, claiming that she had been bewitched by Scarabus, but Craven rejects her. Lenore is shocked that Craven is unwilling to take her back, and when she taunts Scarabus on the stairway, he grabs her and holds her down to await their doom. Craven, Bedlo, Estelle and Rexford escape the burning castle just as it collapses on Scarabus and his mistress. Bedlo tries to convince Craven to restore his human form. Craven tells him to shut his beak, and says, "Quoth the raven - nevermore." Trivia *Hazel Court appeared as Janine DuBois in the 1959 film, "The Man Who Could Cheat Death". *Hazel Court appeared as Francesca in the 1961 episode "The Contessa" for the TV series "Danger Man". *Hazel Court appeared as Juliana in the 1964 film, "Masque of the Red Death". Gallery e61c9142bcdf88ea5ec06620d38a705c--horror-parents.jpg O-Corvo.jpg raven_karloff_hazelcourt.jpg d9b13c0e7fddb3c40792bdb3508e2e4e.jpg 59cd59b1eef0a176d63015b86bbd0e29--scream-queens-horror-films.jpg hazelbig.jpg 1954-devil-girl-from-mars-021-hazel-court-boris-karloff-the-raven-1961-e1477081816759.jpg fd857-still-of-jack-nicholson252c-vincent-price252c-hazel-court-and-olive-sturgess-in-the-raven.jpg 0524438_10109_MC_Tx304.jpg raven03.jpg screenshot_3916.png screenshot_3913.png screenshot_3915.png screenshot_3917.png screenshot_3920.png screenshot_3918.png screenshot_3912.png 21633.jpg screenshot_3919.png screenshot_3914.png screenshot_3921.png the_raven_still.png screenshot_3922.png 0026a28c_medium.jpeg screenshot_3923.png screenshot_3924.png screenshot_3925.png screenshot_3926.png screenshot_3927.png screenshot_3928.png screenshot_3929.png HazelCourt.jpg Lenore Craven (The Raven) 01G.gif|Lenore grins with pleasure as she thinks Craven has been speared to death Lenore Craven (The Raven) 02G.gif|Lenore enjoys seeing Craven fall in the magical battle Category:1960s Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Gold Digger Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Sadist Category:Traitoress Category:Torturer Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Villain's Lover Category:Hero's Lover Category:Vengeful